1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable television communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable television digital audio system which utilizes a television as the subscriber interface to permit tuning of audio and video channels by integrating in-band and out-of-band information.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable television (CATV) operators have recently begun to offer their subscribers an increasing array of services from which to choose. Among these services are digital audio music channels which provide CD-quality music in addition to video channels on the CATV system. The CATV operator may also provide information related to the current audio selection, including the title, composer, artist and record label. In these systems, a subscriber may select from a plurality of audio channels for listening to commercial-free music, and view information corresponding to the selection. commercial-free music, and view information corresponding to the selection.
An example of a typical prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,028 (Johnson et al.). This system includes a hand-held remote control unit with an alphanumeric information display which controls a digital music tuner. The digital music tuner is separately provided in addition to a CATV settop terminal. The information related to the current musical selection is displayed on a liquid crystal display LCD located on the remote control unit. Alternatively, the information may be displayed on an LCD located on the front panel of the settop terminal or to a cathode ray tube.
Since the Johnson system requires a separate graphical interface for displaying information to a subscriber, the cost of the system is increased. Additionally, systems similar to Johnson""s system only provide information related to the current selection to which the channel is tuned.
There exists a need for an audio/video system which permits a CATV subscriber to easily identify and select from a variety of music channels while listening to a current music selection.
An improved settop terminal is provided which processes both analog CATV and digital audio channels. The settop terminal of the present invention utilizes a subscriber""s television as the preferred graphical interface to simultaneously provide channel in-band and out-of-band program information to a subscriber. A subscriber may tune, view and select from among a plurality of digital audio channels and analog video channels. In-band and out-of-band information is integrated into a multi-page program guide displayed on a subscriber""s television. This integration permits subscribers to visually scan and view information about currently playing selections available on other channels without having to switch to them. While listening to a music selection, the subscriber may navigate through the program guide. Program information such as the title of a song, artist and record label are also displayed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system for integrating in-band and out-of-band program information using a program guide displayed by a television as a graphical interface with the subscriber.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.